Zoe Astrimous's Peerage
Zoe Astrimous |-| Peerage |-| Relationships Zoe Astrimous's peerage is comprised of children that have been possessing human built animatronics, all of them have been imprisoned in these metal shells for years until Zoe found them and turned them into a family. Most of these pieces ages are between 5 and 12, with the exception of Katie Stark, as they all died and were either stuffed into the animatronic's suit or their soul latched onto the machine and have remained there ever since. Lily Evens - Queen The 8 year old Lily Even's is Zoe's Queen and the "Older Sister" of the other Peerage Members. Before her death, Lily was a small cheerful girl with brown hair and bright violet eyes and who loved to play in the Snow, as she lived in Alaska before moving to America. She was killed in a restaurant by one of the employers, a woman who had a vendetta against her father, in the mascot's costume room. Lily's soul would latch onto one of the Mascot's body's and she would entertain other children for years until Zoe found her and the rest of her "Family". As Zoe's Queen, Lily has all the attributes of the Bishop, Rook and Knight. She also has powers over wires, cables, string, and other such objects, easily controlling them. Lily's body also can produce inky black tentacles from her back that can capture or rip anything apart. Lily is also said to be the "Next Strongest Queen in the Underworld". Angela Drew - Bishop Angela Drew, twin sister of Julia Drew, was a 6 year old girl that hated the local animatronic restaurant unless they were showing her favorite animatronic. Though, her life was cut short when a purple dressed man lead her, her sister and two others into a private party room and killed them all. The murderer would stuff all their bodies in the suits, Angela's soul possessed her favorite animatronic mascot and from there on, she would entertain other kids. She and her sister would kill their murderer after he killed their mother in front of them. As Zoe's bishop, Angela has a lot of magic energy to call upon in battle, though, Angela uses this power to harness electricity and has a great amount of control over it, though she does every once in a while shock herself as she is a animatronic. Though, Angela has a really big fear of pancake batter, due to Katie failing and somehow making the batter explode. Julia Drew - Bishop Julia Drew, twin sister of Angela Drew, was a 6 year old girl that loved to go with her mother to the local animatronic restaurant. However, Julia was one of the 4 that was murdered inside of the restaurant's walls. Her body was stuffed inside of one of the main mascot's suits and her soul possessed it and made it look more human. Julia would do her best to look out for her sister, who was in the secondary mascot costume and they would eventually be able to see their mother again before she was killed by their murderer, in anger Julia and her sister took revenge and killed the murderer, their mother was unable to be saved and the two remained as entertainment for children until Zoe found them. Julia has used her increased magic power from being the second Bishop piece to learn how to control sound. Though, Julia has to use a guitar to even allow her magic to work, as she is still training and practicing with her abilities. Katie Stark - Knight (X 2) Katie Stark was once an 17 to 18 year old teen that killed herself due to her past. Katie's parents had no money, and they needed money desperately. So they sold her away as a prostitute, she agreed to it, but it suddenly got out of hand, and she decided to run away. She had some hardships along the way, but she was able to life a relatively normal life, had a job in a small convenience store and had forgotten about her previous life. But after settling down for a while, she got chased after for her body again, and was forced to ran away again. Giving up on any hope, Katie would go into a forgotten warehouse and stab herself, but her soul found the broken down remains of a fox animatronic and she possessed it, repairing it as best she can. Due to her Knight pieces and constant running, Katie has been able to reach speed that are beyond the speed of light and sound. While ridiculous, Katie can see the world around her like it's in slow motion and can easily dodge attacks and give so much more in return. Katie also somehow has the talent of making regular pancake batter explode all over the place...no one really knows why. James Smith - Rook (Mutant Piece) James Smith was originally an 11 year old boy with blonde hair and is a huge siscon. In the past, James was bullied by his friends at school, and his parents abused him. He tried to just live on, but then, at a young age, his parents died. They had a debt, and they didn't pay that debt, so they got killed by some mob. James was sad for his parents' death, even though they were abusing him. However, more than that, he also had nowhere to go but he was sent to a mental facility due to some inspections detecting abnormalities about him. James spends the next five years or so at the mental facility and goes crazier by the moment, seeing a golden, nightmarish bear machine around every corner. One day, someone enters the place and it turns out to be his long-lost sister. James falls in love with her, but tries to not get too close to her, since it is incest, it is forbidden. However, once she goes crazy, James sister doesn't know how to deal with her emotional burden, and asks him for help. He helps her on his own way but three years later, one of the patients at the facility went blank and just tried to run away, killing everyone on his way, including the James' sister. James kills the crazy patient, and later on gets killed, because he is being suspected for being the patient that killed everyone on the run. James was murdered and then stuffed into a withered golden bear mascots suit and due to his insanity, the suit changed into the very thing he swore he saw while in the mental facility. Daphne Smith - Rook James' little 10 year old sister, Daphne had black hair and blue eyes before her death at the hands of one of the mental patients where she and her brother were sent to. Daphne's soul would follow her brother and, while unable to comfort him, she stayed by his side. She would eventually regain her body by fusing with James' new body's shadow and create her own form that was a see through version of her bother's body. While a Rook, like her brother, Daphne is able to become intangible and allow attacks to pass right through her body unharmed. As she is also James' shadow, she can become the shadow and kill anyone through destroying their shadow. Andrew Edwards - Pawn (Mutant Piece) Andrew Edwards was once a 12 year old boy that was born with the sacred gear, Multiple Manipulation. This Sacred Gear allows Andrew to create smaller versions of himself that he can use to see through their eyes and teleport to their general location. During a school field trip, Andrew and his class were caught in a drive by shooting near a factory that made animatronic parts. He was killed and his soul manipulated pieces of animatronic parts together and fused with the newly created body, his sacred gear also fusing with him. Andrew would do his best to avoid the factory workers and staff for years until a young woman who had taken up the job as factory security guard, spotted him. Andrew in fear, accidentally broke her arm when she got too close and he hide himself away. He would be found by Zoe a couple months later when the same security guard cornered him and tried to talk to him. Bruce Washington - Pawn Bruce was once a 9 year old boy that had a love for robots until he died. Bullies at his school dragged him to an abandoned warehouse and forced him inside a withered yellow rabbit suit and left him there. No matter how much Bruce called for help, none came and then on one fateful night, a huge rain storm came and soon the warehouse was leaking and Bruce was hit with a torrent of water when the roof caved in, causing the suit's locks to snap shut on him and kill him. The Bullies would return years later as graduates and Bruce was waiting for them, as one by one, he tore all of them apart with cold, dead metal hands. After the last bully was killed, Bruce hide himself away until Zoe came and gave him another chance at a family. Alicia Peterson - Pawn (Mutant Piece) Alice was a 12 year old girl only a day away from being 13 when she was strangled to death. She was with her father, as it was bring your kid to work day, seeing all the machines and cool gadgets he was making when she went off by herself. As she was skipping along, Alicia slipped and fell into a tube of thick wires and cables and the parts wrapped around her throat, strangling her to death. When she was found, the business was shut down and left to rust. Alicia's soul, however, pulled the metal cables, wires and parts to form a mesh that she fused with and controlled. She lived alone in that abandoned business until she was forced to defend herself from a gang that was running from the police. In a desperate attempt to get away, Alicia hung each and every one of the gang members with the circuitry that dangled from the ceiling. She would be found by Zoe and Lily a year later and become her pawn. Though Alicia's powers are like Lily's, Alicia talks to inanimate machinery and can have them move by just asking them to do so or they will protect her when she is emotionally overwhelmed and terrified. John Price - Pawn The youngest member of the Astrimous Peerage, 5 year old John Price was once a bright and cheerful lad before he was killed. It all started on his 5th birthday when he started having night terrors that physically left marks on his little body, perfect knife like marks that looked like he was attacked by some animal. John would tell his parents that he was visited by a monstrous rat demon that would hurt him for its own fun before leaving him in pain. His parents took him to multiple doctors and were all unable to help until a young woman said she could. She took John to his room and every night, she would preform a ritual that would "protect" John from the demon, and in his dreams, the demon would be unable to touch John. However, John's personality started to change slowly and a week before his 6th birthday, John snapped and he went insane. He would scream and cackle at the walls until his parents found him one night, completely transformed into the monster that had tortured him at night. John would kill his parents and go on a rampage all over his hometown in England until he was "put down" and sent to a melting facility. Zoe would find the mentally broken and emotionally needy John and take him in under her wing as her pawn. Bell Stone - Pawn (X 2) Bell was a 7 year old girl that had big dreams that were shattered when her favorite animatronic captured her inside of its chest. She had been alone with the animatronic bear when it grabbed her and stuffed her small body into a prison that barely fit her inside. Over the next few days, Bell would whimper and call for help but no one heard her and eventually, Bell died from lack of food and water. Her soul latched onto the animatronic, overriding its main programming and started turning it into a monster that she used to attack the adults that didn't come save her. Bell would be shut down and hidden away until Zoe came with Katie and reincarnated her with two pawn pieces. Sam Bell - Pawn (Mutant Piece X 2) Zoe's final piece, Sam Bell was a 9 1/2 year old boy that was an orphan. Every day, Sam would go to the local pizzeria and help either cook or clean up the restaurant and was payed for his work. However, one of the new employees was not happy at this and would make it so Sam was always late or couldn't get in. This went one for several weeks and eventually, the owner fired the new employee after watching it happen on security footage. The fired worker would return and kill Sam, though the killer was horrified and took Sam's body and hid it inside the forgotten mascot that used to sing for the pizzeria. Sam's soul would fuse with the golden suit, and continue working as though nothing had happened but his killer returned to try and destroy him but Sam crushed his killer's skull in self defense. Zoe would enter the pizzeria and sense Sam's soul hiding in the parts and service room. She would go in and give Sam another chance at life and have the family he always wanted. Quotes Themes * Zoe's Peerage's overall Theme is Unfixable ''by 'DAgames' * Zoe's Peerage's other Theme is ''Monster by Imagine Dragons Trivia * The backstory idea's for Katie Stark and James Smith came from 兵藤 一誠 * All animatronic prison appearances are based on the appearances of characters from the FNAF franchise and other related games * Zoe's Peerage win/loss ratio in Rating Games is 15 wins and 6 losses Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse